


Yellow Diamond's special order

by Chromite



Series: Combat Connies [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Combat Connies, First Meeting, Other, gem vehicle, warp pads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Yellow Diamond has a Combat Connie custom made for herself.





	Yellow Diamond's special order

>Yellow Diamond wrung her hands nervously. When she first proposed the Combat Connie idea, she never imagined she herself would be getting one made. Hearing the positive reports on the performances of the gem pairs had help sway her, casualties were down significantly among gems who fought and had a Combat Connie to help them.  
>The effectiveness wasn't the only thing Yellow Diamond had considered, however. As much as she would deny, she missed the days where she was teaching Pink about being a Diamond. She missed having a Diamond who's energies were so full of joy and wonder. Steven still visited, and he was a pure joy to have, but Yellow knew she couldn't ask him to abandon his life on Earth out of selfish desire.  
>Yellow had talked to the gems involved in the process of creation at length. The Combat Connie being created would be special. She'd be half the size of Yellow herself. She would have a smaller version of her own gem.  
>Yellow flinched in her chair out of surprise as a monitor popped up. A Peridot was displayed prominently, a wide grin on her face.  
>"My Diamond, I'm pleased to announce that our projected date of emergence was correct. Your Combat Connie has emerged and is ready for you."  
>Yellow bit her lip and asked nervously. "Is she......how is she?"  
>"She's everything we could have hoped for, my Diamond."  
>"I'm on my way. Thank you for the report Peridot."  
>Yellow Diamond closed the screen, stood up, and hurried out of her command room and down the hall. Gems stood and saluted her as she moved quickly towards the nearest warp. An old habit gems hadn't quite broken in these past three years, but one she couldn't blame them for. They had been so cruel towards gems for so long.....  
>"No", Yellow thought as she shook her head and sped up. "Today is suppose to be a happy day. I can't get caught up in regrets again."  
>Yellow stood upon the giant warp and thought of her destination. The warp pad glowed before the stream activated and enveloped Yellow.  
>The stream died down, Yellow found herself standing at the location chosen for incubation. A wide, winding canyon, the walls a bright yellow, the area teeming with plants in a rainbow of colors. Yellow looked down towards her feet. The Peridot was waiting for her.  
>"This way, my Diamond." the Peridot said as she climbed into a small vessel intended for fast surface travel. Fast for her, but mere walking speed for the large Diamond who followed behind.  
>Fifteen minutes of traveling later, the ship stopped. The Peridot's voice sounded out over a communication system from within the vessel. "Here we are, my Diamond."  
>Yellow's mouth hung open in shock. The scene was breathtaking. The canyon had opened up into a large circle. A shimmering pool of liquid sat in the center, a heavier concentration of the rainbow vegetation around it. But the most lovely sight to Yellow Diamond was the girl sitting in front of a sizable exit hole, a clear silhouette in the wall. The girl's hair was shaped similarly to Yellow's own style, with short curls flowing behind her head.  
>"She's lovely" Yellow thought, tears welling up in her eyes as the girl stood up and saluted, her yellow dress rippling from the sudden movement, her stomach gem gleaming in the sunlight.  
>"My Diamond, it is an honor to meet you!" The girl said, with great enthusiasm in her voice.  
>"There's no need for that." Yellow whispered out as she moved towards the girl.  
>"My Diamond? Did I.....do something wrong?" the girl asked, nervousness on her voice.  
>"Of course not. You don't have to salute to me, however. You aren't my underling."  
>Yellow Diamond pulled the girl into a hug, picking her up. "You're my equal. You're my precious Sunlight! I'm so glad to meet you! I can't wait to show you everything!"  
>The girl smiled, tears of joy in her eyes "Sunlight, is that my name? I like it.". The girl wrapped her arms around Yellow, to return the embrace.  
>Yellow smiled as she put the girl down. "Would you like to go see Homeworld, Sunlight? Or do you want to spend some more time here?"  
>"Homeworld would be lovely. This place is nice, but it's pretty dull once you've seen all the flowers."  
>Yellow couldn't help smiling at that remark. The girl was so much like herself.  
>"Peridot, you are dismissed. Feel free to spend the rest of the week however you want, as reward for your superb efforts. You and the rest of the gems involved in this project will be getting special rewards in addition to this. Please send the rest a message that they are to take leisure time as well."  
>"Thank you, my Diamond! Peridot out!" the vessel sped off towards the horizon, as Yellow lead Sunlight towards the warp pad, holding hands. Both were excited for the future, one looking forward to teaching her Sunlight, the other looking forward to all the new experiences she would see and feel next to Yellow.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for the idea of Yellow Diamond creating a daughter for herself. I named her Sunlight based on the nickname White Diamond gave to Pink Diamond.


End file.
